Rhythm of Love
by twelve.dollars
Summary: Chapter 3 - Songfic. US/fem!UK and France/fem!Canada! The song is by The Plain White T's. Rated T for language.
1. Every Time

**Author's Note: **So I'm sitting in bed on Tuesday night and I thought maybe I'd change this tiy OOC fic into a little group of cutesy, unrelated (and OOC) oneshots. No certain update dates, just when I have a huge urge to write something.

This one's Franada~! I love Franada. Like, a lot. But I also like PruCan. But I ADORE Canada/Ukraine! Definitely one of my OTPs. (:

THIS IS ALSO fem!Canada and France. Juuuuust so you know, but I'm sure you could have figured that out on your own. XDD

Well, ANYWAYYYY. Here's the fic. :3

The faint _tick tick ticking_ of the clock was driving her absolutely crazy. Insane. Bonkers. Maddie was going off her rocker. She knew libraries were quiet places but _this _much quiet was annoying, even for her. Not even the librarians were in the room, placing books on the shelves or anything.

Maddie sighed, looking away from the clock and back down at the books in front of her. _Francis was supposed to be here by now. If I have to go one more day working on this history project alone I might just –_ Her thought process stopped due to three of loud, laughing teenage boys and she looked towards the entrance to the library. Sure enough, Francis was being followed by his two best friends Gilbert and Antonio. She sighed, slightly annoyed. Francis and her were supposed to be working on a project alone, not having fun.

"Francis," Maddie began, her voice quiet and soft but still angry, "we're supposed to be working on a project. You can't have your friends around because they'll only distract you. I also really don't want you to fail this project because you didn't do anything. And the teacher will know because you won't have any idea what you're supposed to be ta- hey. Hey Francis. Francis, listen to me." He had gone from listening to her to chatting with his friends again, and loudly. She felt her right eyebrow twitching in annoyance and she was near her breaking point. She really didn't want to deal with this right now.

"Francis Bonnefoy, listen to me when I'm speaking to you!" She said over their loud voices, standing up. Not only did all three boys shut up but they had shocked (and priceless) expressions on their faces. When she had all of their attention, she blushed. She was normally the quiet, calm one. "I'm sorry but you two have to go so Francis doesn't get distracted from his share of work." She said, pointing to the albino and the Spaniard. Antonio and Gilbert only looked down at her for a second before the tanner of the two smiled brightly and dragged Gilbert away. On their way out Maddie swore she heard Gilbert ask 'Who was that chick?'

Exasperated, Maddie sat down, grabbing hold of her red pencil and writing once again. Francis starred at her for a moment before sitting down beside her. He covered her hand with his own, stopping her from writing. She blushed profusely and looked up at him. She swore that her heart was going to jump out of her chest as he spoke to her.

"Mon cher," He began, starring into her blue eyes, "why do you get so angry when I bring Gilbert and Toni wis me?"

"B-Because Francis. W-We're supposed t-to be working not h-having fun." She stuttered in reply, looking away from him to try and hide her beet red face. Maddie knew he knew that she didn't like his friends that much and he knew one reason why that was. She wasn't about to tell him the other anytime soon, however.

"But why not? I 'ave fun when I am wis you, non?" He smirked at her flirtatiously and she felt as if her brain were going to explode because she was feeling too many emotions at once. She was not sure how to respond so she kept her mouth shut.

Maddie was no longer able to hide her face from him when he gently put his hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. Then he took off her glasses, dragging some of her loose, curly blonde hair with them. The curls fell against her burning red cheek and she could not make a move to tuck them behind her ear again. After all, she did not have to since Francis, after setting her glasses on the table in front of them, did it for her. He kept his hand lightly against her neck and jaw and then place his other in the same place on the other side of her face. When the Frenchman's lips captured hers, her eyes widened slightly before they closed, enjoying the kiss.

When he broke away she almost whined in protest._ Almost._ She did, however, allow herself to pout and look up at him. Not that she could see him very well, despite their closeness. She was blind without her glasses on.

"You do that every time Francis. Every time I get mad at you or you think I get mad at you." She muttered, blush growing brighter. She felt around for her glasses and placed them back on her face when she found them. She turned to her work. "Is that how you really ask for forgiveness?"

Francis chuckled, also turning to the books. "Only wis you, mon cher. Only wis you." He knew he was forgiven when he saw a small spread across her face as she starred at the history book.

**Author's Note: **Not nearly as drabbley as the first one. Ha!

Just so you know, I went "D'aaaawwww!" a ton of times and I blushed too(i do that a lot while writing/reading). Normally I don't write kissy-kissy stuff but come on! Its France! XD

Also, I fail at writing accents. Just... no. I probably won't write any accent ever again. Ever.

Mon cher means 'My Dear' is French. :3

I hope you liked it. If you did, or even if you didn't, please review! ^^


	2. Melodramatic

**AN: **Yay! Another chappie! And I'm still sleep-deprived! 8D

But I think this one's a billion time's better than the previous chapter. Um, so yeah! USUK. No gender-bending this time, surprisingly. :3 Hope you like!

**ZE DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Hetalia because I is a loser. I probably have no future. I'll be an old lady with 75 cats in a one-room apartment! Or in my 'rents basement. DDDD: OH THE NIGHTMARES I WILL HAVE!

_Bloody hell, how is it possible that Alfred got even more attractive while I was gone._ Wait, what? Arthur stopped walking and mentally slapped himself. He swore he'd try and forget about the silly little school-crush he had on his friend. Soon he felt his cheek stinging, and he was slightly confused. Maybe the mental slap was too much for him this early in the morning. Yes, that must've been why it actually felt like it hurt.

"And then I was –" Alfred paused for moment to look in the direction of the skin-hitting-skin sound. "Dude, did you just _slap_ yourself? Really?" It was then that the American broke out into his loud and overly obnoxious laughter. Arthur just stood there, dumbfounded. Did he really? The Briton scrunched his eyebrows together. _Oh my god!_ He did! He couldn't believe he actually _slapped _himself. He'd meant for it to be a _mental_ slap, not a _physical_ one!

"What the fuck man!" Alfred doubled over in laughter at the expression on Arthur's face and the replaying image of the messy, blonde haired teen slapping himself. "That was hilarious!" Arthur began sputtering and tried making excuses.

"I didn't – I – I wasn't – Th - There was something o-on my face, you bloody twat!" The green-eyed man's face flushed (he never really was amazing at coming up with lies on such short notice). He took his hand and whacked Alfred on the back of the head, not holding back. A loud 'OUCH!' escaping the American's loud mouth, however, he managed to keep laughing through it.

"I'm leaving." Arthur announced, fed up with the wheat-blonde's laughing. He grabbed his tan rain coat and started for the door.

"W-Wait! Artie!" Alfred shouted, stifling his laughter. "I didn't mean – It wasn't -" he laughed, _"that _funny!_"_

"_Goodbye_, Alfred._"_ Arthur said sternly. Ok, so maybe he was being a little melodramatic. Alfred does this daily; he makes fun of Arthur anytime he gets the chance. It wasn't something new. Arthur normally put up with it, but today... today, for some reason, it just hit a certain spot. Not only was he pissed, but his chest was tight and he swore he felt his eyes stinging with tears. It was only then did the American finally register that the Brit was _dead serious_.

"Dude!" Alfred chased after him, "You're being totally over-dramatic! Its not that big o' deal!" Arthur didn't stop, he only blushed. _It is too, you git. _Yes, to him it was. Was making a fool out of yourself in front of your _crush_ ever _not_ a big deal? Was being made fun of by your _crush_? Hell no; it totally was a huge-ass deal.

"Artie? Please, it wasn't -" Arthur wiped his eyes and looked over at Alfred.

"Just _shut up_, you prat! It is too a bloody big deal!" He yelled, blushing furiously, causing the blue-eyed teen to flinch slightly in surprise, "How would you like it of someone you bloody felt was the world to you laughed right in your face, huh?" Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Arthur did just come out and say it. Alfred stood there, blushing slightly and frozen in shock.

"Arthur, are you serious?" He asked after a moment and blinked, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Of course I'm bloody fucking serious, you twat! I wouldn't joke about this!" Arthur wiped at his eyes again, avoiding the American's, and went to put on his coat. Alfred stopped him just as the Brit was putting his other arm into its sleeve. The sudden proximity between the two made Arthur jump slightly, but it didn't really matter much to Alfred considering whatever space was left between them was quickly gone. Arthur blushed profusely as he felt the American's lips on his own, but quickly melted into the kiss. As soon as he did, however, Alfred pulled away, making Arthur pout slightly.

"Artie~" Alfred began, a sad expression on his face yet his voice happy. He embraced the British man. "Why didn't you just say so before?"

"You git, I wasn't sure if you swung one way or the other. I've never really met anyone you've been in a relationship with, you know." Arthur closed his eyes and hugged Alfred back, blushing even more. Alfred kissed his beet-red cheek and chuckled lightly.

"S'because I never saw anyone else. I never wanted anyone else but you~" Alfred murmured into Arthur's ear. If the Briton could have blushed any deeper, he would have.

"Alfred, you're such a sap." Arthur muttered into his now-more-than-friend's bomber jacket, hiding his bright red and smiling face.

"But I'm _you're heroic_ sap!" Alfred sing-songed, pulling the Brit away from his shoulder and kissing him again.

Meanwhile, off watching the two and hiding, Matthew glanced at Francis behind his glasses and held his hand out.

"Pay up, Francis." He said, voice barely above a whisper. Francis's groan turned into a sigh as he pulled out a twenty dollar bill, placing it in his _l'amore's_ soft hand. As he did the blonde with the stuffed polar bear spoke up again, "I _told _you a million times they'd tell each other on their own. _Besides_, you're idea of getting them to confess their love for each other was locking them in a hot and stuffy closet until one of them jumped the other."

"It would have worked, _non?_" The Frenchman defended. Matthew only rolled his eyes, allowing a smirk to show on his soft face. Yes, it probably would've worked.

_It worked for _them_ anyway._

**AN: **Ohohoooo~! Those sneaky sneaks and their sneakiness! XD Artie and Mattie were probably pretty OOC but whatever! That's how I wanted it!

Ok, I'm partially lying, that last part actually came out of nowhere. I'm still on my Franada-hype and wanted to put them in here somehow. USUK is still obviously the main pairing in this one. :3 Because I love them together~

Please review! :D


	3. Rhythm of Love

**A/N: **Merp. Yay~ Another one-shot drabble-y thing! A songfic too! There's actually two. One's US/fem!UK, the other is France/fem!Canada. Human names used~

These two drabble-things were inspired by "Rhythm of Love" by The Plain White T's. I love this songs. :3

Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya dudes! One awesome genius right their!

_**I. USUK**_

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
>She begs me to come down<br>Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
>I told her "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

He was doing it again. Sitting their with that stupid grin on his face with his hand against his cheek. It was the one look she knew meant he was crushing, or in a relationship with someone. Alice Kirkland rolled her eyes, blushing. She took her hand and smacked it against his (well muscled) shoulder.

"Alfred, we need to get to work on this assignment," under her breath she added, "as pointless as it is." No response came from the guy in the bomber jack sitting beside her. She poked his shoulder – hard.

"Alfred Jones, if you do not come back to your senses and exit la-la land I will smack you so hard your grandchildren will feel it. Do I make myself clear?" She said firmly, pointing a scolding finger in the American's face. He hummed as he quickly returned to reality. When he did, he pouted a pout that Alice found un_bearably_ adorable.

"But Aliii," Alfred whined, "I don't wanna work on this stupid assignment. Sometimes day dreaming is good for you. Like, you see things you don't normally see, or totally unrealistic things, or you could pretend your somewhere else. Like the beach! Y'know you should try it sometime." He placed his hand against his cheek again and leaned on it, going back to daydreaming. Alice sputtered slightly, blushing again. _I've daydreamt before, bloody git!_ She crossed her arms and halfheartedly attempted to ignore the other blonde, though it wasn't that hard considering how abnormally silent he was being. She went back to writing, considering she was obviously the only one who was going to.

"What are you daydreaming about anyway, Alfred?" She subconsciously asked. Alice had meant for it to remain a thought but she was focused on her writing. She had only noticed that she said it aloud when her friend responded to her.

"Someone absolutely _gorgeous_ Ali." _Well, she's gorgeous, but those things that take up half her face are kinda, I dunno, _super weird. The darker of the two blondes looked over at the other. "Her hair is so long and soft, and she should really wear miniskirts more often because she's got amazing legs." Alice scowled as she felt a giant pang of jealously.

"Is that so?" She murmured, no longer caring. Not that she really actually cared in the first place. She resumed working.

"Oho yeah. And her hair's in pigtails too and they make her look super cute. Her green eyes are totally pretty too." Alfred paused to glance over at Alice for any sign of reaction. Her rather large eyebrows were scrunched together as the information processed in her brain. "The only thing _bad_ about this chick is that she's a total bookworm and drinks tea _all the freaking time._"

"Alfred, you bloody wanker, you just described me!" She shouted, her face redder than a tomato, her expression somewhere between anger, confusion, and shock. This earned them a loud 'shh' from the librarian who promptly busied herself with placing the old books back in there spot once more.

"_Exactly, _Ali!" Alfred nodded and leaned over the table towards her, "You're adorable!" He tugged on one of her long, blonde pigtails, "I like you! We should totally go out now!"

Despite the fact that Alice's heart was positively soaring, she grumbled and sat back down, taking the pencil in her somewhat shaking hand. "J-Just get to work," she said, no bite in her voice. She let a small smile grace her lips as she could finally call him what she secretly has longed to call him for so long; "love."

_**II.**__**Franada**_

_My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>She's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when she's laughing at me  
>She rises up like the tide<br>The moment her lips meet mine_

"Francis," She began in her normal airy tone, interrupted by gasps for breath, "where are we going?" The Frenchman smiled as he clutched a little tighter on the small Canadian's hand and kept running towards their destination.

"You will see, _mon amour_," He responded looking back at the blonde girl whose eyes were closed, "we are almost there! Oh be careful here." He advised as the headed up a medium sized hill. When they reached the top, he reluctantly let go of Madeline's soft hand and leaned over so he could whisper, "Open you're eyes, _mon chere_." His heart was beating furiously, not only from the run here, but excitement and happiness that Maddie was there with him. Trying to ignore the shiver his warm breath on her ear and husky tone sent down her spine, she did, and gasped slightly at what she saw.

"Francis, this is the perfect spot! How did you find this place? We've only been here since last night, and I never saw you go anywhere." Maddie stared up at the cloudless night sky, decorated with shining white stars. Not to mention the moon that was huge and slightly darker than the stars. It was, indeed, the perfect spot for stargazing, which was one her list of things to do whenever she visited her brother. She looked over at her French boyfriend, hands clasped together, her face still flushed from their run (and how close he had gotten to her face moments before).

"Hm, that's a secret~" Francis sing-songed before shoving his hands into his pockets and staring up at the sky. He was surprised when Maddie hugged him so tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling (and blushing). The taller blonde took his hand, cupped her cheek, and kissed her. He face warmed up immediately, but she reacted quickly and kissed back with the same energy as the other.

**A/N: **FAIL END IS FAIL. WHEE~

I hope I get that GerIta one-shot I've been working on finished soon! Its really cute. :3

Imma go to sleep now~


End file.
